Saige of the Shereff
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: A young girl is found in the woods, her name is Saige, and The sherrif Isabella is looking for her. What will isabella do when she finds her daughter hanging out with Robin Hood and BBFs with Kate?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Robin Hood Fan fiction, so be nice. Every time I see the ending I started crying, it's so sad. I'm pathetic, but here's my story idea. **

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked the guard to my left, 'I swear I know you from somewhere," I thought about that for a second, "Oh, that's right, you're Everet, and didn't you use to live near me?"

"Shut up girl, before I make you," Everet threatened,

"Wow, you're so though, you can beat up a 13-year-old girl. What an accomplishment,"

He just grunted.

"You know, growing up together, I always used to beat you at wrestling, I bet I still can,"

"Shut up girl," he said, trying to be calm.

"Why, all I'm saying is that in a fair fight, I could kick your butt," I turned to the guard steering the horse, "Hey! Arlo! Stop the cart, and watch me beat up this guy,"

"Oi, girl, my name's not Arlo, its Tate, and I think my associate already told you to shut your trap,"

"Well, my name's not girl either, so I guess that make us even, but you look like an Arlo to me, and I'm flattered you think I look like a girl," I started giggling.

"I don't care what your name is," Arlo/Tate said, "And I don't think your mom would be very happy if we brought you back all bruised up,"

"I want to fight," I whined, "Wrestling, fairly, no blood, kicking, punching, weapons, nothing, just a 3 second pin to the ground, it'll be over in 4," Arlo/Tate didn't answer, and Everet was looking pretty scared. What a wimp. "Where are we anyway?" I asked sweetly as we rode over a bump.

"Sherwood Forest," the guard to my right said, "And before you make up some weird name, mine's Lawyer,"

"Lawyer," I smiled up at him, "I like that name,"

He leaned near my ear, "And just for the record, you probably can beat up Everet, but his real name's Wesley, just so you know," I giggled, his breath smelled like cinnamon.

"Oi, Arlo!" I called up, "Let's try the fight just for the fun of it, me verses Everet here, if I win, I get to go free for an hour, then you come looking for me. If golden boy here wins, I won't say anything until we get there,"

"Deal," Everet said almost immediately.

"Okay," Arlo/Tate said, "Let's just find a good place to stop,"

"How old are you anyway?" I asked Lawyer.

"15,"

We stopped at the side of the path, and Lawyer helped me out of the cart.

"One, Two, Three, Go!" Arlo shouted,

Everet charged at me, but I swiftly flipped him over my shoulder like he weighed 5 pounds, causing him to land very painfully on his arm, possibly breaking it. I counted to 3, making me the winner, Lawyer chuckling to himself, Arlo, in shock.

I winked at him and said, "A deal's a deal," then took off running.

"One hour," I heard Lawyer say.

I went as far as I could, and then scurried up a tree like a squirrel. After a while, I heard shouting voices calling, "Girl! Girl!" I shook my head; this would be so much easier if they bothered to learn my name. Then the shouting stopped, I heard Lawyer talking to someone, I looked through the branches to see what was going on,

"What are you doing in my woods?" a man asked Lawyer. He had taken off his guard's hat to reveal perfectly strait, smooth black hair.

"We're looking for a girl, the sheriff sent us,"

"And what would stop me from running you right through?" the man asked, I saw his sword pointed at Lawyer's chest.

"Worry not. Our intentions were only to return the girl to her mother, nothing more nothing less. We didn't plan to harm the child,"

"Then what was that fight, might I ask?"

"Believe it or not, it was her idea, she begged to fight,"

"A likely story," the man said.

"It's true," I called down, "I knew I would win I wanted to escape,"

"Why would you want to escape, if these men only wanted to return you to your mother?" He asked, and looked directly up to me, making eye contact, I gasped.

"Have you met my mother?" I asked back rather sarcastically, "Can you please leave Lawyer alone? He's only a 15-year-old boy."

"And you're only a little girl, yet you managed to take down a fully grown man in under 4 seconds." I jumped down out of my tree, and smiled at Lawyer:

"I told you that I could do it in less than 4 seconds," he laughed

"I never doubted you for a second," I laughed.

The man holding Lawyer hostage let down his sword, "tell Isabella that this girl is not coming back, tell her that she was kidnapped by Robin Hood,"

"Will do," Lawyer said as he backed up to go find the cart, "Bye girl!"

"My name's Saige," I called after him.

"Bye Saige!"

I turned to the man, "So you're Robin Hood?"

"Yes,"

I stuck out my hand, "Nice meeting you,"

"Saige," He started, "You're going to have to stay with us if Isabella's after you," We started walking together.

"That's fine," I said, "I can cook and fight,"

"You must have an important mother if Isabella's so keen on getting you back,"

"I'd say," I said

"Who?"

"Why, the sheriff of Nottingham of course, now which way?"

**Okay hoped you liked it; this is only the first chapter, so it's not over yet. **

**Review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's my next chapter, written a little bit differently than the last one, maybe better, I don't know. But please read.**

"What do you mean you didn't get her?" The woman had on a velvet black dress with sleeves that touched the ground. Her black wavy hair was loose, and her flawless pale face had slight worry lines. The eyes were bugging out of their socket, like they did whenever she got exited or mad. This time she was definitely mad.

"Sheriff Isabella," the man started, he had smooth black hair and olive skin. His almond shaped eyes were a bright green, and he had dark, thin lips. "We were ambushed, by Robin Hood. We tried to fight, but there were only three of us, and in all the confusion, the girl got away. We don't know where she is."

"Where are the others?" Isabella asked the young man.

"Injured, and in the infirmary,"

"Tell me young_" she started

"Lawyer," He said.

"_Lawyer. How is it that you don't have a scratch on you?"

"Well, my lady sheriff, I was in a tree, shooting and throwing rocks, until I was discovered, then the outlaw, Hood, held me at sword point, he said to take the others and get out. Then a bold girl told me as I was leaving to say 'hello' to Isabella for her."

"Kate," she said a little angrily, "Why were you going through Sherwood anyway?"

"It was the quickest route; the other way would have taken days to get here. And your daughter didn't want to be crammed in a cart for days with 3 men who weren't allowed to speak to her. Though that didn't stop her from talking," he added with a small smile.

"You seem to be very fond of my daughter, Lawyer," Isabella said.

"She seems kind, brave. She's not hard to look at. Interesting way of speaking to men. A little funny. She reminds of Lady Marion, I met her once a couple years ago. So I guess I am a little fond of your daughter, Lady Sheriff, but I know my limits and wouldn't even dream of behaving ungentlemanly around her, or you. I also know that 13 is too young for any thought of anything like that."

"Relax boy, I only commented on your attraction to her_ well being."

"I would like to see her safe and happy, yes,"

"Then I know you'll be more dedicated then anyone to get her out of the hands of the heathen outlaws, and into the safety of the castle,"

"Of course,"

"I can also see you're smarter then the other guards if you hid and ambushed from behind, instead of foolishly attacking head on, like so many buffoons before you, who were all humiliatingly defeated,"

"I guess. But it might be more cowardly than smart,"

"Modestly, something I haven't seen in a male in ages. It's refreshing to see a man who doesn't take credit for everything like a big-headed donkey. And actually cares about a woman's welfare. Unlike my husband, who abused me and forced me to work. I never really wanted to have a child with him, but my daughter was a nice thing, after all the pain. I hope you can understand why I want her back. Tell me, do you even know her name?"

"Of course, it's Saige. It's a beautiful name,"

"Did you actually speak to her?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be found of her just by looking at her, personality counts also,"

"I want you to lead the search; I want my daughter found as soon as possible. And if you return her soon, you can have her hand in marriage, as long as you both live at the castle,"

"That's very generous Lady Sheriff, but I believe that 13 is too young for marriage, and besides, if she's going to marry somebody, she should have a say in which it is. We wouldn't want her to be miserable for the rest of her life. But I will lead the hunt anyway, Sheriff, only for the peace of mind that she's out of the clutches of the murderous Robin Hood,"

"Lawyer, you're like a blessing from above,"

**Please Review. **

**I'm still crying over the fact that Robin Died, so help my fragile heart. **


End file.
